


What's Up Danger (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Identity Reveal, Parkour, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, miracuclass shenanigans, no one is paid enough to work in this school at this point, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Caline Bustier has not seen a single one of her students come through the classroom door in a week and a half.There would likely be more students on time if they weren't all coming in through the windows, or, in Juleka's case, technically through the doorway- as much as going hand over hand along the ceiling counts. Caline's not even sure how she's doing that.She's not even sure who to blame for this anymore.(Podfic of What's Up Danger by GuardianKarenTerrier)
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	What's Up Danger (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what's up danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946581) by [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier). 



> So I actually came across this fic because one of my teammates for Voiceteam 2020 suggested we simulpod it. I read the fic and absolutely loved the concept, so I'm delighted that there was interest in podding it or I probably would have done it myself!
> 
> Also, if you didn't know, this is part of a series, so check out the other works in the series and send GuardianKarenTerrier some love! Also, if you enjoy podfic, check out the other works in these collections-- my team Blue Team Bleu is having a blast and there are lots of really talented podficcers participating in the entire thing!

**Download/stream with music** : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8bbpzg21doe78os/What%27s%20Up%20Danger%20by%20GuardianKarenTerrier-%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0) | [My Podfic Page](https://grlygrl712.wixsite.com/cheshirepods/copy-of-exo-podfics) (36:14 min | 33.18 MBs)

 **Download/stream without music** : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y02tf6z512hb79w/What%27s%20Up%20Danger%20by%20GuardianKarenTerrier-%20wo%20music.mp3?dl=0) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/whats-up-danger-by-guardian-karen-terrier-wo-music) (35:30 min | 32.5 MBs)

 **Music** : [What's Up Danger by Blackway & Black Caviar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y88LVU7MAe4)


End file.
